My Last Name Is Oliver
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: Vienna Oliver. Trying to make her way to fame like her dad..Beck Oliver. Her mom can be a little crazy but she loves her anyway. Trina Vega/Oliver. How can she survive the ups and downs of life? BRINA/CABBIE/TANDRE/ OC NEEDED FOR CABBIE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is Co-written with Pinkbull115LovesBrina! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious..or anything.**

* * *

Vienna AnnaBelle Oliver was happy. She was an only child with parents who adore her, she went to Hollywood arts and loved acting sining and dancing. And she had tons of friends.

The alarm went off as she slowly got out of bed an got ready for school. As she got ready she was listening to music: when she finished she looked at herself one more time in the mirror and smiled as she grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs.

"morning mom morning daddy." she smiled.

"hey babydoll." Trina cheered as she gave her daughter a kiss on her head.

"morning princess." beck smiled giving Vienna a hug as she sat down to have breakfast

"So, what are we having for breakfest?" Vienna asked, as Trina walked up with her plate.

"Your favorite." Beck replied. Trina set Vienna's plate infront of her, and just as she was about to begin eating, her phone rang signaling she had a text message.

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"Oh, it's no one!" Vienna quickly replied, smiling as she read the message from her friend, Landon.

"Oooh, look, she's smiling," Trina said. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

"It better not be." Beck mumbled.

"It's not. Um, I'm gonna go get ready!" Vienna quickly said, getting up from the table.

"Wait, you haven't even ate!" Trina called out.

"I'm not hungry!"

Vienna ran up to her room, and sat on her bed, smiling as she replied to the message. When she was done, she walks to her closet to pick out an outfit. She sets her mind on (**Polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=49558113; REMOVE SPACES!)**.

Vienna texted Landon. Man she had a HUGE crush on him.

"Vienna you should so be my partner for the scene we are doing today.;)" he texted. The thing about Landon was that he was a proper kid. Rich parents, plays golf with his father, well behaved. And he was hot. She wanted him but so did everyone else at hollywood arts.

She ran down stairs giggling and trina smiled.  
"who is he?" she asked.

"no one." Vienna quickly said.  
"Tell him your too young." beck said.

"what ever you say daddy." she answered. "who's driving me to school?" she asked.  
"I guess i will." beck said.

"bye mom!" Vienna called out,

"what no hug?" Trina asked. Vienna laughed as she hugged her mom and ran out to the car.

"So, tell me about this kid." Beck said, as he drives out of the driveway.

"Dad, he's no one." Vienna sighed. Ugh, her dad can be so overprotective sometimes. Beck said she's not allowed to date until she's 16. Trina tried talking to him, but he has his mind set up.

"Don't be lying." Beck said sternly, looking at her.

"I'm not." she lied, trying to avoid eye contact with her dad.

"Okay, I trust you." She feels terrible, lying to her dad. But if she told the truth, he'd be extra overprotective and maybe even take her phone away so she won't be able to text Landon.

A few minutes later, they finally arrive at school. Vienna is sort of glad, the silence in that car with Beck was really awkward.

"Bye daddy." she said, leaning over and letting Beck kiss her cheek.

"Bye baby girl." he replied. "Don't be messing with any boys."

"I'm not." she sighed, opening the car door and stepping out, turning around and waving at her dad before shutting the door and walking into school.

When she walked in her best friend Olivia was at her locker.

"hey girlie." Vienna said smiling walking over to her.

"Hey ViennaBelle!" Olivia smiled.

"my dad almost found out i was texting Landon.. I lied and now i feel guilty." Vienna said.

"typical daddy's girl." Olivia laughed. The two walked together as Landon stopped them. A pearly white smile showed and his teal eyes shined.

"hi Vienna.." he said sweetly.

"H-hey Landon.." Vienna smiled. "so about that scene sure ill be you partner." Vienna smiled.

"awsome! See you then!" he said as he head off to class. The girls then went to their dance class.. Vienna couldn't wait till that scene.

* * *

Three long classes passed, and now it's finally time for her to go to Sikowitz class where she's doing the scene with Landon.

"Okay, so did you students pick a partner to do your scene with?" Sikowitz asked, as he drank a coconut. "Vienna, whose your partner?"

"Landon." she smiled.

"Go practice." she said, shooing them out of the classroom so they could go practice in the blackbox theatre.

"So, um before we start, I should warn you that there's a kissing scene in this.." Landon says.

"oh." Vienna said. Her dad would kill her.

"if your not ok with it-" Landon said.

"no no! I'm ok with it." Vienna said.

"so.." Landon said.

"so..." vienna said back. Before they could go back and preform the bell rang.

"maybe we should practice after school." Landon said "problem is my father has buisness friends over.. And this girl.. Lillane she is crazy over me so is your house cool?" he asked.

"yeah! 4:00?" Vienna asked.

"sounds great. Bye vien!" he smiled. How was she going to explain this one? She can go to her mom...If she was home before. Turns out she was picking her up.

"how was school baby?" Trina asked.

"Well, um.." Vienna said nervously. She's not sure how her mom will react. "I need to talk to you?"

"About what?" Trina asked worriedly, hoping there's nothing wrong with her daughter. They both sit on the couch, and Trina looked at her, waiting for her to speak up.

"Well, see me and this boy, Landon, are partners for a scene we're doing in Sikowitz class," Vienna started. "And there's a kissing scene in it."

"oh." Trina said.

"daddy will kill me..." vienna said as she felt upset. Tears began to fall.

"no no no no Vien no crying no crying." Trina soothed.

"I like him.." Vienna said. "how will I ask daddy?" she asked.

"i don't know just I'll be here with you." Trina said when beck came in after a day at work.

"Hey loves," Beck greeted, approaching Trina with a kiss, and Vienna with a kiss on the cheek. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Um, we're good." Trina said, sound sort of nervous. Beck suspects something. He knows they're hiding something from him, he's not sure what though.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you." Vienna finally spoke up.

"Why? What did you do?" He asked worried as he looked from Vienna to Trina.

"Nothing! Nothing. But for school...In sikowitz's class I'm doing a scene with a guy..named Landon..." she began. Beck became tense..

"And?" he asked.

"There is umm. a part, where the two charecters..um you know.." Vienna said.

"Kiss." Trina said.

"Oh..." Beck said. "Do you have to?" Beck asked.

"Yes Daddy and Landon is coming to practice..." Vienna said. Beck sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Vien..your just a little girl..." He said. Trina hugged Beck as he just looked at Vienna.

"It's for school, though." Vienna said.

"Tell that kid not to comeover." Beck said. "I'm gonna talk to Sikowitz myself."

"No, daddy stop!" Vienne whined.

"Stop what?" Beck asked angrily. "I'm not gonna let my daughter go around kissing guys!"

"Babe, stop." Trina said, cutting in before Beck could say anything else. "Vienna is old enough. You just don't wanna believe it because she's your little girl. And it's not like they're kissing as a couple, they're kissing as a scene in school."

Beck sighed. It's true. Vienna is old enough, but not to Beck. She's always gonna be his little girl. Beck just doesn't want her to be dating so soon. But atleast it's just for school, nothing more.  
"What time is this kid coming over?"

"At 4:00." Vienna replied.

"That's in about an hour." Trina added.

Beck sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and heading upstairs.

"daddy hates me now!" Vienna cried.

"no he doesnt baby..." Trina said drying her tears. It was too late Vienna was running up after beck.

"daddy!" she called. She found him looking at a picture of him and Trina holding Vienna. It was the say she was born.

Vienna walked slowly and Trina followed.

"it was like we took this picture yesterday." beck chuckled.

Trina looked at the picture. She looked at Vienna and held her.

"Vien.." Trina smiled.

"..You're growing up so fast." Trina finished.

"I'm always gonna be your little girl." Vienna told her mom, hugging her.

"Baby, I don't hate you," Beck said. "I heard what you said. It's just...I can't except the fact that my baby girl is growing up, and you have to kiss some boy today. The worst part is, you're gonna have your first kiss with someone thats not your boyfriend. You're not gonna be able to have it with someone you truly want your first kiss with."

"Daddy, it's okay," Vienna giggled. She's pretty excited that her first kiss will be with Landon. But she doesn't wanna tell Beck she likes him, because he's gonna start lecturing her on how she's too young and all that crap.

All of a sudden the doorbelle rang.

"Wish me luck.." Vienna sighed. Beck and Trina smiled at Vienna and quiclky looked at each other.

"We are watching over them arnt we?" Trina smiled. Beck nodded.

"But not now...give them time." Beck said.

Downstairs the two were getting in the scene. They really got into it. It was from a play about a couple running away together.

"But what should I do?" Vienna asked. Beck and Trina walked slowly from upstairs looking down on them.

"Just keep the act going...just keep going with this act." Landon said. Beck and Trina looked at each other.

"I told you! I told you to wait till we finished school..." Vienna said. "I can't lie to them." Vienna cried.

"V, Just go with it..We've been together for six months...just go up to your parents and tell them your with me and run away with me.." Landon said. The kiss came Vienna got nervous.

"WHOA, CUT!" Beck yelled, rushing into the room just as Landon and Vienna were about to kiss.

"WHAT?" Vienna said.

"What was that?" Trina asked.

"Um, our act.." Landon replied.

"We know this is an act," Beck said angrily. "We overheard everything!"

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Vienna asked confused.

"that whole running away with him?" beck asked.

"it's the scene mr oliver, dont worry." Landon said.

"yeah daddy.." Vienna said. Landon just kissed her. Out of no where.

"im sorry... I had to do that." Landon smiled.

"oh... I see." Vienna said. She was blushing.. She knew it.

"I should probably leave now.." he smiles. As he left he gave Vienna a hug and smiled at her parents.

"You're grounded." Beck said suddenly.

"What?" Vienna asked. "Why?"

"That kiss...you know that wasn't acting!" he practically yelled.

"Yes it was!" Vienna defended.

"Give me your phone." Beck demanded. "You're grounded from your phone, and you can't go out this weekend."

With teary eyes, Vienna looked at her mom, Trina, who just stood there silent. She always tried to convince Beck not to be so strict with her, but he never listened. There's no point in trying now.

"Mom.." Vienna said softly.

"Sorry baby," Trina replied, sympathy in her voice and eyes. "Your daddy has made up his mind."

"I hate you!" Vienna exclaims to Beck, throwing her phone onto the couch and running upstairs.

Vienna cried into her pillow. She hated her dad so much right now it wasn't even funny. After a while she heard a knock on the door. She opened it AND ram back to bed.

"Vienna..." trina cooed. "baby please don't cry." she begged.

"can't dad understand I'm not little anymore!" Vienna cried. "he's ruining my life!" she shouted before crying on her mothers shoulder.

Trina shushed her and just dried her tears. "I see where he comes from... He hates that his little girl is growing up..." Trina explained.

"but he kissed me! I didn't say hey Landon I love you come and kiss me!" Vienna cried. Trina just sighed and put Vienna in bed and tucked her in and left her daughter to sleep.

* * *

Vienna wakes up the next day, not feeling so good. Her head is pounding, she feels really cold, yet she's sweating, her throat hurts, and she can't breathe out of her nose. She looks at the clock, and it's 6:20 AM.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Vienna asked, her voice scratchy. She's still mad at Beck, and doesn't wanna talk to him. So hopefully it's Trina, and not Beck.

"It's mom, sweetie." she heard her moms voice.

"Come in."

Trina walked in and she took one look at Vienna and knew something was up.

"Mom..I dont feel too good." Vienna whinned. Trina walked over to Vienna's bed and felt herforhead.

"You're burning up babe.." she said. Vienna coughed and felt like she was turning green and quicky dashed to her bathroom. "You are not going to school..." Trina said

. "But Landon!" Vienna said. This was all Becks fault she thought. He jinxed it all!

"I'm sorry V... I really am.." Trina said. She helped Vienna get downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her. Beck was there, finishing up things for work. "Vienna's sick.." Trina said.

"And.." Beck said. Vienna just felt so much hate towards her father and just fell on the couch.

"I have work all day.." Trina said. "Arent you off today?" She asked. Beck nodded.

"Momm..." Vienna croaked. "I..feel really really dizzy..." she cried.

"Lay down, honey." Trina instructed, as she walked into the kitchen and wet a washcloth to put on Vienna's forehead.

"Do you want me to stay with her?" Beck asked. Vienna hoped that Trina could stay instead. She's so mad at Beck, she doesn't wanna be near him even.

"I'm gonna call off work." Trina replied. "She's too sick."

"M-Mom," Vienna said weakly. "Can you please give me more blankets?"

"Of course," Trina replied, grabbing a zebra print blanket off of the couch and putting it over Vienna.

"Just relax princess." Trina soflty said. "I'll get you some orange juice.' she said. Beck stood there and looked at his sick daughter. He somewhat felt bad for her...heck he had too, his little girl was really sick.

"Here you go baby girl." Trina said handing her her juice as she went upstairs to put on some sweats and bring down some stuff for she got back Vienna was shivering and tears were falling down from her eyes.

"I'm cold...and i feel awful." Vienna cried.

"I know," Trina cooed. "Here, change into this. Your close is all sweaty and damp. You'll fee much better. Then you can come back and lay down warm under the blankets."

"O-Okay." Vienna said weakly, taking the outfit Trina had in her hands, which was **(www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=49703006. (REMOVE THE SPACES BETWEEN THE PERIODS)**

With the help of Trina, Vienna got up, and slowly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"How did she get so sick?" Beck asked.

"I don't know." Trina shrugged. "I hope she'll be okay, though."

"She'll be fine." Beck said, wrapping an arm around Trina and kissing her head.

Vienna dragged her self to her mother and Trina heplped her back to the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Trina soflty asked. Vienna shrugged and looked at her father. Beck nearly broke seeing her hurt brown eyes. Trina played the movie and Beck slowly made his way near them.

"Mom..." Vienna weakly said before running to the bathroom..again.

"Beck I'm worried about her, I'll take her to the convienient care." Trina said. Beck nodded.

"I guess I'll stay here." he said. Once Vienna got out Trina helped her in the car.

"Where are we going?" She quietly asked.

"To the convienient care, honey." Trina replied. Just then, a thought ran through her head. Could her daughter be...pregnant? No, no no! She has some symptoms, but there's no way her baby girl is pregnant. "V, if I ask you something, will you tell me the complete truth?"

"What?" Vienna asked softly.

"Is there any possibility you could be...pregnant?" Trina asked slowly, wincing as she said the word 'pregnant'.  
"What?" Vienna quickly asked, her eyes growing big. "Mom, I barely had my first kiss yesterday. I'm a virgin!"

"Oh, okay." Trina sighed in relief.

The two got tot the convienet care and signed in. When they got in the office a doctor came and took Vienna's temperature.

"102.1" he said. "So this all started this morning?" he asked. Vienna nodded. He tested her blood pressure and everything else. "Well Vienna..you have a mix of the flu and phnemonia..." he said. Great. How on earth did this happen she thought. "So i think you should be out of school till next Wednesday. Just rest, take lots of fluids and take it easy for the next few days. Now what we need to do is take a finger prick test to see your blood levels and such." he said. He pricked her finger and tested her blood. "We'll call you with all the test resutlts soon." he smiled as he left the room.

Trina sighed and took Vienna back to the car.

"I guess I can make you soup when we get home baby.." Trina said.

"Ok.." Vienna weakly said. "I hope Landon didnt get mad at me for not showing up.." Vienna said.

Once they got home Trina began making Vienna some chicken noodle soup as Vienna sat on the couch. Beck walked over to Trina.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked. Just then the phone rang.

Without speaking, Trina rushed to the phone, maybe it was the doctor. When she reached the house phone, she realized it wasn't the phone that was ringing, but Vienna's phone, which was sitting right next to the house phone.

"Beck, it's V's phone." Trina said, picking it up showing it to him.

"Give it to her." he sighed. Trina nodded and rushed into the living room.

"Babe, your phone is ringing." Trina said, handing the phone to Vienna.

"Hello?" Vienna answered.

"Hey V, It's Landon," she heard a familiar voice say. "You weren't in first hour, and I got kinda worried so I decided to call you to make sure you're alright."

"Aw, Landon," she smiled. "I'm home sick. I have the flu and phenomonia. I can't go back to school until next Wednesday. Sorry. Maybe you should just find another girl to do your scene with."

"No V," Landon protested. "I'm gonna talk to Sikowitz and see if we can have more time."

"Oh, okay." Vienna said, smiling weakly.

"I have to get to class," Landon said. "Hope you feel better, and see you soon."

"Thanks Landon, bye." with that, Vienna hung up the phone and handed it to Trina.

"Trina, the doctor's on the phone." Beck said, walking into the living room with the house phone in his hands.

Vienna looked at Beck and smiled a bit.

"Ok.." Trina said. she grabbed the phone and went into the other room.

Vienna was all...jittery..yet sick she still had butterflies in her stomach when Landon called her. All they heard from Trina was 'yea' and 'ok' and 'Thank you.' when she hung up she walked over to Vienna.

"ViennaBelle..." Trina said. "You have no strep..but you are Anemic." Trina said. Beck sighed and Vienna was confused.

"I know what Anemia is...but why do i have to have it?" she asked.

"I dont know baby...just rest up...you look as sick as a dog.." Trina cooed. Vienna couldnt. What if Landon called again?

"But what if-" Vienna said before getting interupted.

"I'll wake you up." Trina smiled, knowing exactly what Vienna was about to say.

"Okay." Vienna yawned, as she cuddled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Please leave me any kind of feedback :D**

**Btw, we're looking for OC's for everyone else's kids! **

**Here's what we need:**

**Name:**

Age:

Looks:

Talent:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationships:

Family Relationships:  
Other:

**Leave us your OC in a review, and we'll let you know if your in either in the authors note next chapter, or by PM.**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :D**

* * *

Vienna slept until suddenly Trina woke her up.

"Here tie your hair back." She smiled.

"Why?" Vienna asked. Trina didnt answer and Vienna quickly tied her hair in a braid.

"Hey Vien..." Landon said. He and Olivia walked in.

"Vienna!" Olivia smiled. "I missed you in dance today, I almost landed nine illusion turns!" She smiled. Beck just stood back to make sure Landon was at a respected distance.

"Katie Lierne tried convincing me to do the scene with her." Landon said. "I said no because I don't like her..." Landon smiled.

Beck loudly cleared his throat.

Vienna gave Beck a glare, and he looked away.

"We'll leave you kids to talk," Trina said. Vienna sighed in relief. Trina walked up to Beck, and practically dragged him out of the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" Landon asked.

"Horrible," Vienna said weakly.

"You're not gonna be in school until next Wednsday?" Olivia asked. "That's like more than a week off school! Lucky!"

"Not when you're home sick!" Vienna replied. "I'd rather be in school then be this sick."

"Yeah, you have a point." Landon agreed.

"Plus, all I do is sit on a couch coughing to death, and sleeping." Vienna smirked.

"Well that's better than Katie Lirene trying to get near you every three seconds." Landon laughed.

"That girl is crazy." Olivia said.

"She loves me way too much." Landon said.

The three talked until it was time for them to leave.

"Feel better soon girlie." Olivia said giving Vienna a quick hug.

"Hope you feel Better Vien." Landon said. Olivia slowly backed out with a smile on her face. "Vienna.." he said.

"Landon." Vienna smiled. She felt so nervous and hoped her parents werent around. They were allright. Beck watching like a hawk.

"I don't like Katie.." Landon said. "I like...you..I mean your acting..over hers." he said as he backed out of the house. "OK bye!" he said dashing out.

Vienna sat on the couch, and smiled like an idiot. Atleast she felt like she was smiling like an idiot. Just then, Beck and Trina walked in.

"You're too young, say no." Beck said.

"What are you talking about?" Vienna asked.

"He totally likes you!" Beck replied.

"Please, not today." Trina sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Whether he likes me or not isn't your concern!" Vienna said loudly. "Yes, I get it you're my dad but you have nothing to do with my love life, even though I don't have one."

"Vienna... Your too young. End of story." Beck said. He sternly looked at Vienna who was tryin to playback in her mind what Landon said to her.

"Babe, she's sick.." Trina said. She was having a hard time getting Beck to keep his cool.

"Mom it's no use." Vienna said sadly as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm not done Vienna." Beck said. But before he could open his mouth Vienna dashed to the bathroom.

"Beck, just leave her alone for right now," Trina said to Beck. "She's not feeling good. She needs rest. You can talk to her tomarow, hopefully she'll feel better."

"Whatever." Beck mumbled, walking upstairs.

Trina walked over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Vienna, baby are you okay?" Trina asked. All she heard was coughing and gagging and the throw up pouring into the toilet.

Trina walked into the kitchen to pour Vienna a glass of water so she can drink when she's done.

A few minutes later, Vienna walks out of the bathroom, looking exhausted and tired.

"Here sweetie, drink this then go try to get some rest." Trina said, handing Vienna the glass of water. Vienna took it, gulped it down, then headed to the couch.

Vienna sat on the couch feeling awful.

"I...I want daddy..." she whined. Trina smiled a bit.

"I'll go get him." she said. Vienna felt that she should just grow up and apologize.

Once Beck came down he sighed and sat next to his daughter, Trina on the other side of her.

"You look pretty pale." he said.

"I'm sorry daddy..." Vienna weakly said. Beck just shushed her as Trina went to get Vienna her medicine."do you forgive me daddy?" Vienna asked.

"Of course I do," Beck smiled, tucking Vienna's hair strands behind her ear. "You're my baby girl. I can't stay mad at you forever. Do you forgive me, for being so mean?"

"Duh," Vienna smiled. Beck chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her head. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Beck smiled.

Trina smiled from the kitchen as she saw the two make up. It felt great when everyone is happy with themselves.

* * *

The day Vienna went back to school she preformed the scene. She could see Katie just getting really really upset.

When school was over Vienna went home and grabbed a swimsuit and her surfboard.

"daddy the waves are amazing today! Can we go?" Vienna asked. Trinas eyes quickly shot out. Surfing?

"Vien, surfing is dangerous.." trina worried.

"But I'll be alright," Vienna said.

"Trina, I'm sure she'll be fine." Beck added.

Trina sighed. "But she's never been surfing before, so it could be very dangerous."

"Mom, I'll be okay!" Vienna whined.

"Yeah, let her go." Beck said.

"Fine." Trina sighed.

The three went and vienna took her board.

"ready?" Beck asked. Vienna nodded and ran in the ocean. at first she was hesitant but quickly got on her feet.

"shes good." Beck smiled.

Everything was good until a her over and gave her a large cut on her leg which started badly bleeding. "V?" Vienna heard. It was landon. Great. Just what she needed.

She looked up, and Landon was standing there looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Landon asked frantically.

"I-It hurts," Vienna cried. Landon quickly picked her up bridal style and ran to shore, where Beck and Trina were there wondering what was going on and why Landon was carrying her.

"What happened?" Beck quickly asked, taking Vienna into his arms.

"A wave knocked her over and she has a huge cut on her leg!" Landon quickly replied.

"Oh my god!" Trina said frantically. "It's bleeding really badly!"

"I'm fine." Vienna lied.

"Ill go get a first aid kit."Landon said as he dashed off.

Trina tried to wipe the blood off Viennas went and got her board when Landon came back with a first aid kit.

"beck..come and help me help her." Trina said woriedly.

Beck quickly ran over to Trina, and picked Vienna up and took her to the car. He layed her down in the back seat.

"Here's the first aid kit." Landon said, handing it to Beck.

"Thanks." Beck said.

"Daddy..I'm fine..." Viennna kept lying.

"V I'll stay with you." Landon smiled. Vienna felt like crying and hugging Landon. Beck took the disinfectant spray.  
"It's going to sting..." Beck warned. He sprayed it and Vienna tried her hardest not to scream. he then wrapped her leg and helped her up. "Home?" he asked. Trina came and nodded.

"Thanks Landon.." She smiled as he came and kissed her cheek.

"Feel better soon so you can dance.." He smiled. Beck sighed and started the car.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes!" Vienna exclaimed.

After the getting ice cream, they headed home. Vienna was laying on one couch, and Trina and Beck were cuddling together on the other couch.

"Remember when V was just born," Beck smiled. "We were laying on this very couch."

"Yeah, the three of us," Trina smiled.

"Can you guys tell me the story on when I was born?" Vienna asked.

"Sure," Beck replied.

"Okay..." Trina started.

"Well it was on a very beautiful September day... September 24th to be exact." Beck began.  
"your mother and i were very excited to have a baby yet nervous as well." he said

"your father wanted a boy and name him William Beccket Oliver. I knew it was a girl." mom smiles.

"gee if I were a boy you wouldn't have had a little girl daddy." Vienna Smirked.

"im glad i do." beck smiled. "so september 24, I was watching tv while your mom was flipping through a book of names."

"You didn't know you were having a girl?" Vienna interupted.

"No," Beck replied. "Your mother wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh." Vienna said softly. "Keep going."

"Okay, so your mom was flipping through a book of baby names, trying to look for one for if we were having a girl."

"I liked AnnaBelle, but your father liked Vienna. So we decided Vienna AnnaBelle for your name." Trina added.

"Then..it started getting crazy..I told Beck to get me to the Hospital and he just freaks out." Trina laughed.

"I did.." Beck said shyly. "I called Trina's parents and Tori and told them to go to the Hosptial and they freaked out but not as much as i did." he admit.

"So after Beck ran over like five people and ran three red lights we finally got there. Beck was still freaking out. I was calm.." Trina smirked.

"Um no you werent you were screaming..." Beck smiled.

"I know.." Trina sighed.

"Then after 12 hours in labor, I finally had you," Trina smiled.

"At first I was seriously freaking out," Beck said. "But when you were born...it was an amazing experience."

"He even got emotional." Trina added.

"Really?" Vienna asked. Beck nodded slowly.

"I just was amazed that I was holding my little princess..." he smiled as he kissed Vienna's head.

"OH! Mom daddy. I'm going to dance in the showcase at school!" Vienna remembered "are you going to be there?" Vienna asked.

"wouldn't miss it for anything Vien." Trina said.

"same." Just then, the phone rang. Beck went to the other room and left Trina and Vienna in the living room. When he came back he didn't look too happy.

"Vienna AnnaBella Oliver." He said.

"What?" Vienna asked.

"That was your teacher..she said you were acting up in class, you ditch and you talk back." Beck said sternly. Vienna looked at him confused.

"I never did that.." Vienna said.

Trina looked at Vienna in shock. "Why were you acting up?"

"I wasn't mom!" Vienna defended. "I swear I wasn't! What teacher told you that?"

"Mrs West." Beck replied.

"Well I promise you guys I didn't act up, or ditch, or talk back!" Vienna said. "You can ask any of my friends."

"Well they're your friends of course they'll cover up for you." Trina said.

"But dad Miss. West hates me!" Veinna yelled.

"Well we have a meeting with her tomorrow. See what she has to say about this." Beck said.

He just sighed and Vienna went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

The next day she got ready and went to school. Her parents came to talk to Miss West.

"Come in Beck, Vega." She said coldly.

"She knows you?" I asked. Beck looked at Trina and Trina suddenly who this was. Jade.

"Jade?" Trina asked. Jade gave her that evil smile of hers and nodded.

"Thats me."

"You're a...teacher?" Beck asked. "I didn't even know!"

"You know, it's kind of sad that you don't know that your ex girlfriend of three years is your daughters teacher." Jade said.

"ex girlfriend?" Vienna questioned.

"Vien, babygirl go out in the hallway." Beck said.

"Aw cute. Beck is a good daddy. Is Beck a good daddy?" Jade asked. Vienna just looked at her parents and walked out the room. "Your kid. Veronica is always yelling at me. She's the worst actress ever and has no shot. Like mother like daughter." Jade laughed.

"Jade." Trina said.

"How do you like my ex boyfriend? Like him?" Jade asked.

"First of all," Beck cut in. "Her name is VIENNA not Veronica. Second of all, how the hell are you a teacher?"

"Sikowitz is my uncle." Jade said.

"Sikowitz is your uncle?" Beck and Trina both asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jade nodded. "I never told anyone because..well...he's Sikowitz!"

"Like niece like uncle, right?" Trina smirked.

"YEA. Oh and um Vienna or whatever..yup she gets bullied everyday cuz shes a loser.. Dont blame them really." Jade said.

Trina just gasped and looked at Beck.

"Beck we are leaving." She yelled. She stormed out and saw Vienna.

"Vien, just stay out of trouble, I'll pick you up." Beck said as he held Trinas hand and walked out the doors, Vienna was beyond confused. She was not fouccuesd at all. Especaily in dance. She would stumble over her feet and miss leaps. She was usually the best but Miss West had ruined her day.

While Vienna was in school, Beck and Trina headed back home.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Beck asked.

"Sure." Trina nodded.

Just as Beck was about to get up to look for a movie, the doorbell started ringing.

"I'll get it!" Beck called out.

He opened the door, and Trina's sister, Tori Vega, was standing out there. Looking happy as ever.

"Hey Beck!" she smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Hey" He cheered. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Trina came in and seeing Tori made her so happy.

"HEY BABY SISTER!" Trina cheered as she hugged her sister.

"Trina guess what? Andre proposed!" She excalimed.

"OH MY GOSH! Look Beck! My little sister is getting married." Trina gushed. Beck laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You two talk wedding I'll go get Vienna." Beck said.

Beck finally reached Vienna's school, and parked to wait outside for her. When Beck finally seen that Vienna was walking toward the car, he noticed that she's limping. He sighs as he waits for her to get in the car.

"Hey daddy." Vienna said, getting in the car and shutting the door.

"V, why are you limping?" he asked.

"I fell a few times in dance class.." she replied.

"How many times exactly?" Beck asked as he began to drive away.

"Six or seven..maybe eight." Vienna said.

"Go ice that when you get home." Beck said.

"Need some help getting in?" he asked.

"No thanks daddy I'm good." Vienna smiled.

"Any boys?" Beck asked. Vienna sighed.

"No dadddy. No boys," Vienna said.

"Good." Beck said. When the two got home Vienna took a long time to get in the house.

"Hi." She said. She was limping in and she saw her aunt Tori. "AUNT TORI! AUNT TORI!" She cheered as she made her way to Tori.

"Hi sweetie!" Tori exclaimed as she hugged Vienna, who hugged her back. "How have you been?"

"Good." Vienna shrugged.

"Why were you limping?" Trina asked worriedly.

"She fell a few times in dance class." Beck told her. "V, go ice that like I said to."

Vienna sighed. "Fine."

Vienna went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She sat on the kitchen chair and iced her ankle.

"so Vien guess what?" Tori asked.

"what?" Vienna giggled.

"I'm getting married!" Tori cheered. Vienna smiled and hugged her aunt.

"Aw, thanks." Tori smiled. "So Andre is gonna be your uncle!"

"Sweet," Vienna cheered. "He's awesome."

"So how did he propose?" Trina asked.

"Last night we took a walk and had a picnic on the beach. It was so romantic, and he proposed there." Tori squealed.

"Aw, thats cute." Vienna smiled.

"Looks like we've got some wedding planning to do!" Beck said

"Trina." Tori smiled. "would you be interested in being my matron of honor?" tori asked.

"you were mine so why not?" trina grinned. Tori smiled at Vienna who was trying to get the ice pack back in the freezer.

"Vienna..would you like to be my junior brides maids?" Tori smiled.

"yea!" Vienna cheered as she hugged her aunt and smiled.

"so I'm going to watch my baby girl walk down the isle?" Beck asked scared.

"daddy... I'm not getting married." Vienna Smirked. "unless my prince charming comes and takes me away." Vienna said.

"not happening." Beck said.

"aw beck so over protective of your daughter." Tori laughed. Just then the doorbell rang again. Andre.

"Hey babe!" Tori exclaimed, as she opened the door for her fiancee.

"Hey, there," Andre smiled, leaning in and kissing her lips. Tori then steps aside to let Andre in.

"Wassup everyone," He said.

"So, man, you're getting married huh?" Beck asked. Andre nods.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm ready to settle down with my girl."

"That's how I felt with Trina." Beck smiled. Trina smiled.

"Beck. Mind doing me a favor?" Andre asked. Beck nodded and Andre just laughed. "Can you be my best man?" He asked. Beck nodded and laughed along.

"Come out on the porch we can all talk about the wedding." Trina smiled as the four left leaving Vienna.

She pulled out her phone and began texting Landon. That's when her whole life turned. When Landon texted 'Wanna go out with me?'. Vienna freaked. But she knew her dad would freak out even more so she didnt know what do to.

She was happy, yet scared. Happy that her crush was asking her out, and scared of what her dad would do. She doesn't wanna lie, or go behind their backs. She thinks she's gonna talk to them, see what they think. She got up off the couch, and headed outside where they were wedding talking out there.

"Hey," Vienna said casually, sitting next to her soon to be Uncle Andre.

"What's up?" Beck asked.

"Landon asked me out," she said casually.

Beck sighed. "This again." He said.

"Daddy..My friend told me that he was going to and then yea..he asked me out." Vienna smiled a bit.

"Vienna AnnaBella Oliver no." Beck said.

"Whoa Beck who knew you are Mr. Strict Daddy." Andre laughed.

"Daddy, Mom what should I say?" Vienna asked.

"No." Beck said quicly. Vienna's face fell and she just looked embarassed like this was really going on. She loved her dad to peices and more and all but really?

"O-ok Daddy.." Vienna quietly said.

Vienna sighed and sadly walked back inside.

"Beck, maybe you should let her go," Trina said. Beck shaked his head.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be like this when we have a daughter?" Tori asked Andre.

"Of course not," he said.

"That's exactly what Beck said," Trina added. "Now look at him."

"Look, it's different," Beck said. "Once you actually have her, and realize that she's your little girl, you're not gonna want any guys around her."

"Well I don't know then," Andre shrugged. "I don't know what it is to be a dad."

"I just want my little girl safe..I love her more than my own life." Beck said.

"I know Beck..I could tell." Andre said. Trina smirked.

"Beck hates to see her upset or hurt or sad.." She said.

"I love my little girl.." Beck said. He just looked around remembering the days of when Vienna was younger, when he would have to check her closet for monsters and when he pushed her on the swings. He missed those days. "I love her more than anything. "

Andre smiled. Trina went and go Vienna.

"I told him no.." Vienna said. "Can I go back inside now mom?" Vienna asked. Trina sighed and sat her down next to Beck.

"You look upset," Andre said to Vienna. She nodded.

"I am a bit." she replied.

"Baby, I'm just looking after you," Beck said. "I want to keep you safe. That's my job."

"But you can't hold me back from dating my whole life!" Vienna defended.

"I'm not," Beck replied. "Right now you're just too young."

"No I'm not dad!" Vienna said. "That's gonna be your excuse every time!"

"V-" Beck started.

"No!" Vienna interupted. "I'm tired of you being so strict and protective. You never let me go out and have fun, or even go on a date with a boy who's really nice and who I really like! I'm tired of all of it!" With that Vienna ran back inside.

It was really tense as Vienna ran off to her room.

"Tori you like pie?" Andre asked. Tori nodded.

"Lets go get some pie.." She said all akwardly as the two left. Trina was in shock and Beck was upset.

"I'll let her have her fun..but she'll regret it." Beck said as he went up to Vienna.

"What." Vienna asked.

"You can have him but when anything goes wrong dont come crying to me." Beck said. Vienna was conufused but too excited.

'ok' Vienna texted Landon.

'First date, acrade..' Landon texted. Vienna got ready and was texting her friends at the same time. Thalia Shappiro her friend since ever.

'Goin on a date!;D' Vienna texted.  
'OMG WITH LANDON CARTER?' She texted back.

Once Vienna got ready she looked at her parents and walked out.

Vienna walked down the street, alone. She felt kind of scared. She hardly ever walks alone, and she's not really sure where this arcade is. She's just gonna keep walking until she reaches something that looks like an arcade to her.

There was lound music and people yelling.

"who are you little girl?" a guy asked.

"n-not telling..."Vienna said remember all those stanger danger lessons her parents gave her.

"oh i see." the man laughed. "you lost?" he askes.

"I'm looking for an arcade.." Vienna said.

"ha none here." the man laughed.

Hours past and Vienna left the place. It was pitch dark and she was lost.

"Hey, is V home yet?" Beck asked, joining his wife on the couch. It's late, and he fell asleep, and Trina agreed to stay up and wait for Vienna. But he won't be able to sleep well until he know's that his little girl is home safe and sound.

"No, not yet." Trina said worriedly. "Beck, it's past midnight!"

"Somethings wrong," Beck said. "Has she called?"

"No, she hasn't texted either!"

"did you try to call her?" Beck asked. Trina nodded as Beck began pacing the floor.

"Where could she be?" Trina asked.

"I don't know.. I need to find her." Beck said. Landon called the home number.

"Vienna never made it." he said.

"what do you mean?" beck asked.

"I'm worried about her." Landon said. After Beck hung up he texted Vienna.

'where r u come home." he said.

"Has she texted back?" Trina asked, pacing worriedly around the living room and checking out the window every once in a while to see if she's home yet.

"No." Beck said. "Trina it's already been like twenty minutes since I texted her!"

"Maybe you should go look for her," Trina suggested. "I'll stay to see if she comes home."

"Okay, good idea." Beck said, grabbing his jacket and kissing Trina. "Call me if she arrives."

"I will.' Trina said.

After about forty-five minutes of Trina constantly checking out the window to see if Vienna was home, she finally heard a soft knock at the door. She quickly ran over, almost tumbling down and opens it, only to find her daughter looking scared and shivering.

"Vienna!" she exclaimed. Vienna got inside and started to cry.

"mom..m-mom, where's daddy." Vienna saud as Trina covered her daughter in a blaket and called beck.

"where were you?" Trina asked.  
"I don't know mom but I'm so scared."vienna cried.

Soon Beck came and ran over and hugged Vienna so tight. He was not planning on letting her go.

After a while of holding his daughter tightly, he finally lets her go.

"Okay, now that we know you're safe and sound.." Beck started. Vienna sighs, because she knows he's gonna start yelling. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Daddy, calm down," Vienna says. "I sort of got lost on the way and I didn't know where I was."

"You could have called us!" Trina added.

"My phone was dead."

"daddy I was so scared. They were gonna hurt me and i was really scared and I... Stood up Landon." She panicked.

"it's ok Vien.." Trina said.

"great now he won't wanna date me till I'm 16." Vienna sighed.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
